Ruffled Feathers
by jamtammie
Summary: Dean and Cas are finally starting to admit how they feel, but what will happen when the Archangel Alexanna admits that she is Sammy's soul mate? Wing!fluff
1. Chapter 1

Things between Dean and Cas sate starting to get heated, so Gabriel decides to show Dean how to really shake things up with a little help from a friend.

It had been a really tiring day for the Winchester brothers. They had been dealing with a very violent poltergeist and Dean had ended up taking a lot of his anger. Sam had come away mostly unscratched, and was now your getting some, the lucky bastard. It away about time though. Dean had just exited the shower, and was getting ready to go to sleep when his thoughts wandered to his angel friends, Cas and Alex. He hasn't sen either of them in days, and he was starting to miss Castiel. He knew that the reason Sam went out was be squad he felt bad for getting angry at Alex for protecting husk and ending up getting hurt. As he turns and put down his knife, there was a whisper of feathers from behind him. He whirled around, only to see Gabriel standing in front of him. He let out a groan

"Gabriel what the hell are you doing here"

"Well hello to you too Deaneo, did you miss me?"

"Not at all"

"Well enough of this touchy-feely crap and on to the reason I'm here."

"Yeah why ARE you here?"

"To help you."

"And what exactly do I need help with?"

"Your boyfriend"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"When you and Cas decided to act like you were glued to eachother's faces, Alex popped in and saw the whole thing. Then she came back and told me"

"Why did she tell you?"

"Because if you and my little bro are going to get together there are some things you should probably know"

"Oh yeah and what wold that be?" Asked Dean, throwing the knife down on the bed.

"Well I can't exactly tell you, but if you greatly want to show Cas that he matters, come with me"

Dean pondered the idea. What if it was a trap? But if he ever wanted more then normal with Cas, he would need some help.

"Fine"

Gabe smiled and took a step foreword, grabbing Deans arm and with a flap of his wings, they were gone.

When Dean opened his eyes, him and Gabriel were standing in the middle of a huge room. There was a couch and a love seat, and that was it for furniture.

"So where the hell are we?"

"This is where I live, but more importantly, where I am going to teach you about Angel Wings"

"Hold up there a minute, did you say Angel wings?"

Ar that moment, familiar figure walked around the corner.

"Alex?" Exclaimed Dean

"hello Dean" she said with a smile. Her golden hair fell straight down her back and she wore a white dress that tied up behind her neck. But that wasn't the amazing part. Spry outing from her back were two large wings, a dark blue with tints of silver and gold throughout them.

"Wow" said Dean in complete awe.

Alex blushed

"Well then let's get on with things. Dean, I'm going to show you what to do on one of Alexandria's I wings, and thou copy what I do on the other, comprendo?"

"Are you sure I should touch them?"

"Completely. Angel wings are made for battle, but if you know what to do you can really make an angel feel good"

Gabriel grabbed Dean and dragged him over to where Alex stood, wings outstretched. They went almost wall to wall, and looked silken. He reached out a hand and gently touched a feather, causing Alex's wing to twitch any the sudden touch.

Dean glanced over at Gabriel, who grinned.

"Just do what I do kid"

With that, Gabriel tangled his hands in the girls wings, and let the feathers run through his hands. Dean copied the movement, and Alex threw back her head in a silent moan. Gabe grinned, and rubbed the feathers the wrong way, and once again Dean mirrored the move.

Around an hour later, Dean and Gabriel's hands were covered in gold glitter, which was emitted from an angels wings when they felt good.

"So there you go. Now run along and show Castiel your moves" with that, Gabe snapped his fingers and Dean disappeared.

"Now where were we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alex paced around the room, wings outstretched and feathers twitching in annoyance. She preferred to keep her wings out, because if someone unexpected ever came in, it would only take one swipe of the archangels wings and there would be some competition in Sleepy Hollow. If any angels were listening to what was going on in her mind now, their heads would be spinning. Alex was nutorious for thinking to much. Her thoughts were racing, and even she had no control over them. First she would be thinking about the apocalypse, then she would start to think about what was going on in heaven, and then her thoughts wandered to Sam. Ah, Sammy, her soul-mate. When she had found out he was her soul-mate, she went crying to Gabriel because when she was going she swore that she would never find her mate because love scared her. Yeah, an archangel scared of falling in love. But Sam, Sam was different.

He is sweet and kind and-no Alex stop thinking that! You will not fall in love!

She didn't want to fall in love, and when Sam yelled at her the other day, that just proved her point. At that moment, she heard a voice. It was a prayer to her, and it was coming from none other then the younger Winchester himself.

Um, hey Alex, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day, I was just angry. Mostly at Dean, and somehow I ended up taking it out on you, and I'm really sorry

Alex sighed, and snapped her fingers. She was terrified to go and face him, but it had to be done. Sam turned when he heard the rustle of feathers. What he wasn't expecting though was for Alex to be standing there. Cas had told him that it would take a whole for her to talk to him again, because she really didn't trust well.

"Um, Hey. I wasn't expecting..."  
"Me to come down here? Yeah."  
"I am sorry. I wasn't really mad at you"  
"It's fine. What happened to you?"

Sam was covered in bruises and scrapes. Him and Dean had a run in with a very angry poltergeist.

"Poltergeist issue. It tossed me and Dean around a bit. He is with Cas, who is probably healing him"  
"Do you trust me?"  
"What?"  
"Do you trust me"  
"Yeah. Why?"

Alex then snapped her fingers and she and Sam were now sitting in the middle of a large room, with cream walls. It was warm in the room and if smelled of lavender. There was also what looked like a massage table in the middle of the room.


End file.
